winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 405/Cinélume Script
(In the sky.) Bloom: 'We’ve looked enough for today! Let’s head back home, girls. Somewhere down there is the last fairy on Earth. Gardenia’s never look bigger to me. '''Musa: '''Too big. Ogron could find her before us. '''Tecna: '''I’m sure we’ll find her first. We need to spot that magic trail, so keep your eyes open. '''Layla: '''We may want to tell Stella that! '''Bloom: '''Oh no! Wake up, Stella! '''Stella: '''What? Is breakfast ready? Oh no!! '''Flora: '''Stella, you fell asleep again! '''Stella: '''These patrols are killing me! Plus, I’m still upset about the argument we had with the boys. I’m too stressed out. '''Flora: '''Stop complaining, Stella, and concentrate. '''Man #1: '''Hey Mary, wait up! '''Man #2: '''Heel, boy, heel. '(Note: Unsure of line) Flora: '''I love Earth! It’s so alive! '''Musa: '''I wonder what it was like when fairies ruled it. '''Bloom: '''I don’t know, but since they disappeared, there’s been a lack of harmony. And now the world’s unbalanced. '''Stella: '''In the book Faragonda gave us, it says that a Believix fairy can make people believe in fairies again. '''Layla: '''Looks like the last fairy on Earth is this planet’s only hope. '''Flora: '''Sounds like she has her work cut out for her. '''Tecna: '''Well, she’s still out there. We better get back to work. We have a big day ahead of us. (At the Love & Pet store) '''Duman: '''Please, come in, gentlemen. '''Ogron: '''Well done, Duman. Now let's hurry up, the Winx will be here soon. '''Anagan: '''And the fairy trap we're gonna set will be here to welcome them. '''Ogron: '''The Winx are pathetic little fairies. But they've proven to be quite irritating. They're like insects, they have wings and are hard to catch, and sometimes they sting. Which is why we're gonna to leave the task of destroying them to someone else. '''Anagan: '''Cute little creatures. '''Ogron: '''Oh yes, cute and helpless. At least until they get hungry. (Apartment) '''Sky: '''This place isn't that bad. It's not my castle in Eraklyon, but it'll do for awhile. '''Riven: '''I'm so tired of not doing anything. I'm a Specialist, I want some action. '''Brandon: '''If action's you're looking for, do me a favor, go get me a glass of orange juice. '''Riven: '''That's not what I meant. But, whatever. '''Timmy: '''Gentlemen, I have returned with our new clothes. At least now, we'll look like we belong on the planet. What's with the long faces? I know they're not our uniforms, but come on. They're not that bad. '''Brandon: '''Well, I don't know. It's just... '''Sky: They look so big. Are you sure you got the right size? Timmy: '''I was told that they're very trendy this year. But if you hate them that much, we can go back to wearing a cloak and a sword. '''Helia: '''Well, at least one problem's solved. Now, let's think of a way to make some money. '''Brandon: '''We're going to need a lot of money to live in Gardenia. Especially if we keep wasting it. '''Nabu: '''We must do whatever is necessary to be near our girlfriends. They need to be protected. '''Helia: '''If they only realized we're doing this for them, then maybe they wouldn't treat us so badly. '''Timmy: '''It would be nice if they stopped being so friendly to those Earth guys. '''Sky: '''I pawn the Eraklyon seal to get this place. So, I say we get started earning some money so I can get it back. '''Riven: '''Guys, I think I found the answer to our problem. '''Brandon: What, reading a newspaper? Riven: 'Working. There's a section where people need help with their business, and there's a shop looking for mechanics. '''Brandon: '''We know the engines of our ships like the back of our hands. '''Riven: '''Exactly. The engines on Earth are ancient. I'll betcha they're going to be a piece of cake. (Car shop) '''Sky: '''Mr. Oil, I assure you we're the best there is. '''Mr. Oil: '''Well, I need a few good mechanics. There's a lot of work to be done, so show me what you can do. '''Sky: '''Why did you throw that? '''Mr. Oil: '''I thought you'd catch it. It's a wrench. And that's the car you need to fix, so get to work. '''Sky: '''Oh, of course. I was just kidding you. We'll fix that car with this. '''Timmy: '''The engine part doesn't open. '''Riven: '''There we go. These cars have a very primitive opening device. '''Helia: '''I can't see the energy collector. '''Brandon: '''The charge inverter and the retro propulsion plasma generator are missing too. '(Note: Unsure of line) Sky: '''This job isn't going to be easy as we thought. '''Riven: '''Maybe Nabu can use his magic to fix this car. '''Nabu: '''Well, I can try. But I can't guarantee anything. (Love & Pet shop) '''Bloom: '''Okay, I put you down for Tuesday. I'll just show you where our shampooing is done. Follow me! '''Boy #1: '''Thank you. '''Bloom: '''Here the pets are groomed by our expert, Stella. This is our nutritionist, Flora. '''Layla: '''Come on, little ones. It's time for your work out! '''Bloom: '''And here's where they exercise with Layla. '''Layla: '''One and two and three and huh! Come on, move those wings! And then up! And down! And up! And down! Now for the hardest part! Twirl! '''Mike: '''Hello, Bloom! I guess this is yours. '''Bloom: '''Mom! Dad! What a nice surprise! '''Vanessa: '''We just wanted to come by to see how you were getting on. '''Mike: '''You've done a great job. '''Bloom: '''Business is going very well. In fact, this is for you. Thank you so much. Without your help, we would never have been able to open up the shop and these pets would not have found a home. '''Vanessa: '''Bloom, there was no hurry. We knew you were good for it. '''Mike: '''We are so proud of you, sweetheart. '''Bloom: '''Thanks, Dad. '''Vanessa: '''Well, we better get going. You probably have tons of things to do. '''Bloom: '''Love you guys! '''Stella: '''How's the website coming along? Did you put my pictures on? '''Musa: '''The ones where you just woke up? Look. '''Stella: '''What? You...you're not serious are you? '''Tecna: '''Things are going great, Stella. Our Winx Club website is getting tons of hits. Everyone wants to adopt a fairy pet. But someone's trying to getting a little extra. And you know the rules. '''Musa: '''Right, no more than one pet per person. That way, everybody can have one. '''Tecna: '''But apparently, somebody thinks that if they change their name, they'll be able to adopt more dogs than anybody else. '''Flora: '''Good thing we thought of that. '''Tecna: '''Yeah. I just wanted to make sure there were enough puppies for everyone. '''Stella: '''But, what would they do with all those dogs? '''Flora: '''Maybe they’re just animal lovers. '''Musa: '''Or maybe they’re planning on selling them for their own benefit. '''Layla: '''We need to know who’s making these requests. '''Tecna: '''Well, that won’t be very hard. All the requests are coming from the same address. '''Bloom: '''Then we should pay them a surprise visit. '''Stella: '''Oh great! I love surprises! '''Mitzi: '''Is anybody here? '''Bloom: '''Huh? Oh, no. It’s Mitzi. She is the worse neighbor I've ever had. '''Stella: '''But now, she’s a customer. Just like anybody else. So put a smile on your face and be nice to her. '''Mitzi: '''So this is the famous Love and Pet shop I've been hearing all about. '''Musa: '''Need some help? '''Mitzi: '''Well, I've heard you can adopt incredible animals here and…who is that? He’s so beautiful! '''Flora: '''Sorry but- '''Mitzi: '''I want him. He’ll be the perfect present for my mom! '''Flora: '''But he hasn’t finished eating yet! '''Mitzi: '''Uh, stop making such a fuss. Give it to me, I’ll take care of it. Hi Bloom, you work here? Do you also do gift-wrapping? '''Bloom: '''No, he’s an animal, not a toy. And you can put your credit card away. That pet is not for sale. '''Musa: '''That’s right. We don’t sell them, we give them away for adoption. Have a nice day and come again soon! '''Bloom: '''Or not at all. '''Layla: '''Girls, I think it’s time to feed the pets. They seem really hungry. '''Musa: '''What a racket. We’re just a little late with the bottles, no need to make such a fuss. '''Tecna: Their behavior is very strange. They’ve never been this anxious. Musa: 'What’s going on? '''Stella: '''They must be starving! '''Bloom: '''Woah, watch out! Stay back! '''Layla: '''This is a dark spell! '''Tecna: '''Yeah, by Ogron and the Wizards of the Black Circle. '''Bloom: '''There’s only one thing we can do. Winx En- '''Stella: '''Wait, wait, wait! There we go! Now you can start. '''Bloom: '''Winx Enchantix! (Enchantix transformation) '''Layla: '''Plasma Magic Bolt! '''Flora: '''Do we have to hurt them? They’re our pets after all. '''Layla: '''Sooner or later, they’re going to hurt us! Our magic's not working! '''Stella: '''Let’s get them out of here! If people see them, it won’t be good for business! (Outside) '''Flora: '''Return to Nature! '''Stella: '''Magic Rainbow! '''Bloom: '''Are you alright, Stella? '''Tecna: '''Laser Cage! '''Layla: '''Well done, Tecna! '''Ogron: '''The fairies are putting up a fight! But it’s a losing battle. '''Tecna: '''No! '''Stella: '''Enchanted Moon Shield! '''Tecna: '''Protective Energy Shield! '''Layla: '''You’re a fast one, aren’t you? Let’s see if I can slow you down a bit. Plasma Shape! I don’t think he like that trick. '''Musa: '''They don’t like high pitch sounds. This should slow them down. Sound Waves Attack! '''Tecna: '''What’s going on? '''Bloom: '''Dragon Shield! Try this on for size! That should do it! '''Layla: '''Bloom! Look down there! '''Woman #1: '''What’s going on? '''Man #2: '''It looks like…aliens! '''Kid: '''Mommy, what are they? '''Musa: '''Uh oh, I think we just blew our cover. '''Bloom: '''Oh no! Now they’re going to think that fairies are dangerous. They’re afraid of us! '''Stella: '''I'll handle it. Layla, I need a long and thin Morphix rope. Calm down, everyone. Everything’s under control. Didn’t anyone tell you, didn’t you see the sign? '''Man #3: '''Huh? What signs? '''Stella: '''Those guys are going to hear from me. We're shooting a film! And we need you to stand back or you'll be in the shot. '''Woman #2: '''A film? Do you need any extras? '''Stella: '''Um, maybe you should ask the director. See you in the movies! '''Man: '''They look so real! I...I can hardly see the cables! (Car shop) '''Timmy: '''This engine is so primitive. I don't even know where to start. '''Sky: '''Well, Nabu. '''Nabu: '''I did my best. I just hope this bucket of rust can take my magic. '''Riven: '''It's a pretty old car, but it's sturdy. Try to turn it on. '''Brandon: '''Well, back to the drawing board. '''Timmy: '''Guys. Look up there! '''Sky: '''It's the Winx! Let's go! '''Riven: '''Uh, guys? I don't know if they'll be happy to see us. '''Nabu: '''But they're our girlfriends, Riven, and they need us. '''Mr. Oil: '''Where did those troublemakers go? (Outside) '''Tecna: '''If we don't break the spell, our puppies are going to end up eating us. '''Bloom: '''Hunger! Of course! Think about it. They transformed at feeding time. '''Musa: '''Maybe we just need to give them something to eat. '''Stella: '''Not again! We told you we can handle this ourselves. '''Brandon: '''Well, isn't that a nice welcome. '''Bloom: '''Are you here to help us? Or because you don't trust us? '''Sky: '''We're here to protect you, whether you want it or not. Get ready to fire! '''Bloom: '''Stop it! Those are our pets! '''Riven: '''Those things? A bit big, aren't they? '''Bloom: '''We have to get them back to normal. Layla, we need your Morphix- '''Layla: '''Keep them busy. '''Nabu: '''Of course. Here kitty, kitty. '''Bloom: '''We've got to concentrate on the Enchantix energy! We need to attract those creatures. '''Layla: '''What our huge, hungry pets need is a big bowl of food! '''Flora: '''Displacement Spell! Here are all the pet munchies from the store! '''Bloom: '''Come and get it! '''Gantlos: '''Oh, no! '''Layla: '''It worked! '''Flora: '''There you are little ones. '''Layla: '''My sweet angels! '''Bloom: '''The spell has been broken! '''Anagan: '''This is ridiculous! Beaten by a bowl of kibble? '''Duman: '''The problem we're having with those girls is they've had all the luck on their side. '''Ogron: '''Gantlos, you were right. Next time we'll do it your way. '''Helia: '''So, everything’s fine, then? '''Bloom: '''Yes, it looks like...oh no! Mitzi's pet! '''Tecna: '''If that pet's cursed too, then she's in big trouble. Let's go! '''Sky: '''Hey, we should follow them! '''Riven: '''Why don't we go and get our car from the shop. '''Timmy: '''Our car? I can feel trouble brewing. (On the streets) '''Riven: '''Nabu, give the engine a little more power. This wreck is way too slow. '''Nabu: '''I believe it's a repratory spell. I attempted the wrong one earlier, but this time it should work. It must work! '(Note: Unsure of line.) Sky: '''This vehicle sure doesn't move like our ship does. '''Helia: '''I think those signs are telling us something. '''Riven: '''Who has time to read signs when they're driving? (Mitzi's house) '''Mitzi: '''Bloom? What are you doing here? '''Layla: '''Luckily, he's sleeping. '''Flora: '''The milk he had before kept him quiet. '''Mitzi: '''Of course he's sleeping, and he's well fed. I can take care of him. He's my pet now. '''Bloom: '''You see, Mitzi, we...well...uh...we have to take the kitten back for his checkup! '''Mitzi: '''Forget about it. My friends want to see him, and I'm already late. So if you don't mind, I'm outta here. '''Bloom: '''Darn! We have to stop her. She went that way. Can you give us a lift? '''Brandon: '''Even if we all squeeze in, I don't think we can do it. '''Nabu: '''Leave it to me. '''Layla: '''Oh Nabu! You're...so good! '''Nabu: '''Yes, I'm rather good at cars. Jump in and hold on tight. We better get going! '''Sky: '''Back off, kitty! '''Mitzi: '''What...what's going on? '''Brandon: '''Hi, I'm Brandon. And I'm saving your life. '''Helia: '''Flora, do you have any of those pet snacks left? '''Flora: '''A few. I kept a handful just in case. '''Bloom: '''It's all over now, little one. Everything’s fine. '''Flora: '''And there were no witnesses. I don't think people would've believed we were shooting another film. '''Mitzi: You... you rescued me from that thing. kiss Thank you. Stella: Brandon! How... how could you do that? Brandon: But ah Stella, I was just- Stella: Cork it cheater. As for you, fiance stealer, I'll turn you into a toad! Brandon: Stella, are you crazy, what are you doing? She's just a helpless girl. Stella: She.. he... they were standing there kissing and... Brandon: ...and you jumped to conclusions without knowing what really happened. 'Bloom: '''Here's your pet, Mitzi. '''Mitzi: '''You can keep it. I don't want it anymore. Whatever it is. '''Sky: '''Well, looks like you don't need us anymore, so... '''Bloom: '''Thank you for your help, and …Sky...about that other thing. '''Sky: '''Yes? Bloom? '''Bloom: '''N...Nothing. It doesn't matter. '''Sky: '''Well then, see ya. '''Mitzi: '''Wait, Brandon. I haven't introduced myself. My name's Mitzi and- '''Brandon: '''I'm sorry, Mitzi, but I really gotta go. '''Mitzi: '''We'll meet again, Brandon. A girl never lets her Prince Charming go. (Car shop.) '''Mr. Oil: '''Well, look who decided to drop in. I didn't think you'd show your pretty faces around the shop again. '''Sky: '''Um, we had some...problems, you see and- '''Mr. Oil: '''First, you nearly blow up my shop, then you steal the car you were working on. If you wanted to get fired on your first day, then congrats. '''Riven: '''Hey, we might be useless, but we're not thieves. Here's your car. '''Mr. Oil: '''This is not my car, unless you magically transformed it. '''Nabu: '''Precisely. '''Sky: '''How about if we pay you for the damage. How much do we owe you, sir? '''Mr. Oil: '''That'll be just fine, and take that wreck away. '''Sky: '''Great, we're broke. Another day like this and I'll have to pawn the whole crown treasure. '''Timmy: '''Hey guys, guess what? I found a job. It's great. You're now looking at an experienced consultant for a major electronics store. I'll repair computers and other electronics all from home! So I can also be with you! '''Helia; '''Well done, Timmy. Finally, some good news. (Love and Pet store.) '''Musa: '''Cheer up, Stella. The Winx won again! '''Stella: '''Yeah, then how come I feel like I've lost? ''(End of episode) Category:Season 4 Category:Scripts Category:Rai Dub Category:Winx Club Category:Season 4 Scripts Category:Rai Scripts